robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:13 Black
As it appeared in Series 7? One year earlier? I'm sorry, but the picture you now claim to have for 13 Black in its S7 appearance is clearly its S6 appearance. Not only is there no self-righting arm attached, but Stinger, not in Series 7, is there. CBFan (talk) 09:45, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well perhaps it hadn't been attached yet. Just look at the discs and you'll see. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:50, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Just a sec, I'm going to do something about that. CBFan (talk) 09:52, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::OK, I've had a look, and it's not the Series 7 version at all. CBFan (talk) 10:09, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::And what makes you say that? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:26, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Aside the earlier statements (missing srimech, Stinger present), the flywheels don't really resemble the Series 7 version at all. The numbers are much too big, and there are less of them, I'm sure. That will need some investigation. CBFan (talk) 11:29, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::Just because Stinger is present does not mean that it is not the Series 7 model - in all likeliness, this picture was taken at a live event prior to Series 7, and the addition of the srimech. Also, I think the numbers are big because of the angle of the camera. I can say right now that it is certainly not the Series 6 model. Whether it is an unfinished Series 7 model or an altogether different one is the question, but I'm sure that I'm right because I compared my 13 Black picture to this one very carefully before uploading this one. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:33, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::It's not the angle. I've looked at the Series 7 model, and it has a few shots of it at exactly the same angle...and there are significant differences in the numberings. The disc for Series 7 and in this picture are different. CBFan (talk) 11:46, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well maybe they redesigned or swapped the discs. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:52, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::Having just checked myself, I can confirm that the discs are exactly the same. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::That's a picture of the post Series 7 version. Stinger did not paint its wheels red until 2003, and the roulette wheel has a different scheme; differences include the green zero is missing, the numbers only go up to 13 instead of 16, and the number 13 is bigger than the rest. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:51, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::I compared the discs - both this version and the Seventh Wars version have completely black disc, and another disc with 11 small numbers and the larger 13. I don't really know where you pulled 16 from. Even the order of the numbers on the disc is the same. As for Stinger, I really don't know. For me, though, this version looks so much like the Seventh Wars version that I think it can remain. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:05, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::LOL, I've just figured it out, and it really is quite funny. You see, 13 Black has two different roulette discs. The one I was talking about was from Round 1, whilst the one you were talking about was from Round 2. By technicality, that means your version is most recent, so case closed. Soz for the confusion. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::The version I was looking at was from the first round, which is the round I ALWAYS look at for information for robots. It must have been changes between those rounds, and I think that needs to be noted. CBFan (talk) 21:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::That is quite funny, RA2. I still think what I had was good enough, why must you keep being so technical, CBFan? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'm not considering myself being technical here, I was just going by the video I saw. CBFan (talk) 06:40, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::If its all right, I'll restore it to CBFan's original statement - Seiries 7 model without srimech. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:40, December 24, 2009 (UTC) 13Black had a polycarbonate coated body with metallic green underneath for series 6 and a painted green steel body for series 7. I know, I built both of them :-) JD :Thanks for the information, JD, it helps us out. If there's anything else you ever want to share with us about 13 Black, or even Limpet, we're all ears. One little niggle that one of us has to tell you, if you're posting on a talk page, users should type ~~~~ at the end of their posts, so we know who did it and when. But anyways, thanks again. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:07, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Hmm I am not sure what John is trying to convey in that passage. I was going to remove it, but given all the friction of removing something potentially useful just because it's in the wrong place, I just used my head and left it alone for further discussion. I myself am unsure whether it should be left there (moved elsewhere, it was just above the "April Fool's Day" section IIRC) or whether it should be put into the recycling bin. Thoughts? STORM II 20:31, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :I can't fully decipher what this is supposed to mean either. A likely assumption is that Team 13 Black have made a featherweight robot called Plan B, but if we don't have confirmation, and it looks unclean on the article (and Limpet), I suggest removing it for now. We can always ask John about this later. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:51, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::It makes no sense in its current form, so it needs to be rewritten at the very least. But if we don't know what it means then we should ask John to make it clear to us. Christophee (talk) 21:42, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :::I've asked him on his talk page. Hopefully he'll respond. CrashBash (talk) 22:17, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Test video Here's a video of 113 Black being tested. Sam (BAZINGA) 11:51, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Main Image I hate to be a pain, but the main image, which shows the Series 7 model, it's incomplete and has Stinger beside it. I would argue that we should change the image back to the older version, and just have the current image at the bottom of the article as an extra image. It's still a good image, but hardly worthy of the main image. If the older version isn't good enough, we can do what we've done for a few other articles, and just put an image of it from a previous series in the infobox, the Series 6 one looks pretty good, but I would give the old Series 7 image precedence. Thoughts? Datovidny (talk) 14:54, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :Which image is it you want to switch to? Christophee (talk) 15:28, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::The Series 6 one would do. There are other robots (Kan-Opener for example) where the main image is blacked out in the background. Series 6 was the most successful version and it is a good picture. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:07, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::I think that must be the best one we have. Christophee (talk) 16:40, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Before you do that, I've just taken a new pic of the S7 version of 13 Black. It's not as crisp but it is more accurate than what we have now. What do you think? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:48, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Series 6 is the one I'd go with. ManUCrazy (talk) 16:53, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Use Series 6 as the main picture, but use the new picture as the Series 7 version in the battle summaries. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:00, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Tough choice, but I'd go for quality over chronology. We can use that new Series 7 image elsewhere on the page. Christophee (talk) 19:40, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::Honestly, I prefer RA2's image. As well as being up-to-date, it's at a slightly better angle. Although I haven't seen it on a computer yet, so I might be imagining the quality to be better than it is. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:49, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :Helsed has just said that the Jetix DVD is for Heat D and said that he has the DVD. I have asked him to take a screenshot of 13 Black's Series 7 form from the DVD as it will most likely be beter quality than YouTube and if good enough, we should use that photo. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:38, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I think if RA2's image was in DVD quality, then that should be the main image. Christophee (talk) 23:22, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::I also think that keeping the image of the Series 7 model alongside Stinger should stay on the page, just at the bottom. It's a good image, and I think shows it after Robot Wars. Of course 13 Black now doesn't have the srimech fixed. I concur that if we can get DVD quality of the Series 7 model, I would prefer that as the main image. Datovidny (talk) 16:49, September 23, 2013 (UTC) April Fools Day With the upmost respect, I don't like the way the April Fools Day section is set out. All it is is a quote and a picture, with no description whatsoever. It needs to be completely reworked, but I myself don't know how. Thoughts? CrashBash (talk) 21:00, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :I'll write a bare-bones paragraph, and people can add to it as they feel. The quote and picture can stay, it just needs some background. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:02, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. The way you added it made me think it could be condensated to a trivia point. Does that work for you? CrashBash (talk) 21:09, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Trivia plus photo? Yeah, I'll go for that. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:11, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Gyro John Denny put on the Official Robot Wars Facebook page that he hit Chaos 2 by accident. Sam (BAZINGA) 23:16, November 27, 2013 (UTC)